1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of recording video image and a video image recording apparatus and particularly to a method and a recording apparatus for recording video image from a surveillance video camera system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video image recording apparatus for recording video image (video image) from a surveillance video camera is known. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 9-135458 discloses a surveillance video image recording apparatus. In this apparatus, when motion is detected in the video image, the video image is thinned and stored in the memory. At the same time, after a first interval, the video image in the memory is successively read up to a predetermined interval to supply the video image and then, the video image is switched to the presently shot video image to remove time lag.